The Impossible
by infinity-love
Summary: Rose is put in a position she never thought possible. How will she deal with it? Will it turn out okay? Contains reference to issues some people may find sensitive, sorry if it offends anyone, rated T for this reason.


**I've been thinking of doing this story for a while but I've only just gotten round to it. It's similar to my story A Difference Of Opinion but there's a major detail that's changed. You don't have to read the other story to get this one, they're written differently though they have similar beginnings and if you do read both, it doesn't matter which way round. I'm thinking that this story is only going to be a two-shot.**

**This story contains reference to issues that may be sensitive and I've tried to deal with them appropriately, sorry if you are offended in any way.**

**Disclaimer: characters all belong to Richelle Mead**

* * *

I stood staring at the calendar on my wall for what felt like hours, counting and re-counting in my head.

"Shit," I mumbled and turned away from the door. My hands fisted in my hair and I couldn't seem to control my breathing. "No, no, no, no." I needed Lissa.

I sprinted out of my dorm building and towards Lissa's, ignoring the stares of the people still out, even when it was almost 2 hours past curfew. How they managed that, I have no idea.

It didn't take very long to get to Lissa's dorm. When I got there I simply had to go in through one of the back exits to avoid the matron and I was in. I'd worked myself up so much I didn't stop to check the bond or even knock on Lissa's door and walked in on a sight that almost burned my eyes. Lissa, Christian, bed, lack of clothes, you get the picture.

My hand snapped over my eyes and I half turned-away. "Guys, I know it's a bad time, but I need to speak to you, Liss. Now."

I could hear Christian grumbling as Lissa whispered promises of 'later' to him and the rustling of material told me they'd taken my words seriously.

"You can look now. There had better be a good reason for this or you'll pay for this, Rose," Christian said as he stormed past me, adjusting his pants as he did. I ignored him. Now really wasn't the time to play with my temper.

"What is it?" Lissa asked me gently, taking my hands and leading me to the sofa she'd put in the room in instead of a second bed for a roommate.

"I...God, I have no fucking clue how to start this," I ran a hand through my already messy hair. "I think I'm pregnant."

She sat in shock. I knew the reason - my boyfriend of a year, Dimitri, was a Dhampir. I was also a Dhampir. It's genetically impossible for two Dhampirs to reproduce and I've only ever been with Dimitri. Lissa must be thinking that I'd either been with someone other than Dimitri or that something impossible was happening.

"Have you been with-" she started but I cut her off.

"Dimitri. It's only ever been Dimitri," my voice was hard with no room for doubt.

"Ok, I'm just checking."

"How can this have happened?"

"Hey, shouldn't we make sure that you're right before we think about anything else?"

"I know my body, Liss. But fine. Where are we going to find a pregnancy test in this place?" I'd thought this bit through already but come up blank.

"The infirmary?"

"No, I don't want any staff knowing before it's absolutely definite."

"Oh. How about...Camille?"

"Conta?" Lissa nodded. "What the hell would she be doing with a test?"

"Last year she had a pregnancy scare with whichever guy she was with at the time. When she told me she said something about only needing one to be sure. I can't remember why. The way she said it made it seem as though she had more. I could ask her, her room's only down the hall."

I hesitated. "Please, just make sure you don't let on it's for either of us. I don't want you to have any rumors about you."

"I won't," she patted my arm lightly and left the room. As the seconds passed I got more jittery and nervous. I couldn't stay still and eventually gave up and began pacing the room, waiting. I breathed a sigh of relief when she came back, two boxes in hand. "She gave me the two she had left. Don't worry, she didn't even ask who it was for, but I told her it definitely wasn't me."

"Thanks for doing that for me. I can't believe I'm about to do this. I'll do them both now," I went into the small bathroom Lissa had joined to her room. I did what the instructions said and waited for the time it said on the box.

_Pregnant_

_Pregnant_

Shit. Both positive. I let out a sob and dropped the tests in the sink.

"Rose? Are you ok? What do the tests say?" Lissa's worried voice came through the door.

I opened it. She took one look at my face, silent tears running down my cheeks, and threw her arms around me. "I'm pregnant."

"It's going to be ok, it's all going to be ok," she reassured me over and over again, letting me cry into her shoulder until my tears dried out. In the silence, my mind wandered.

I couldn't have a baby. I don't care how much of a miracle it was, there was no way I could go through with it. I had to graduate and be Lissa's Guardian, not become a mother at 17 and spend my life looking after a child.

I had to get rid of this baby. I mean, it's impossible for me to even be pregnant from Dimitri so who knew what the baby would be like. It could be a monster or it could be born with defects. I couldn't handle that. I wouldn't take the chance.

A plan started to form in my head. All I needed now was to get away from Lissa.

"I need...I need...Dimitri," I managed to get out between my muffled sobs.

Lissa nodded. "Stay here, I'll go get him," I watched as she hurried out of the room and disappeared down the hall.

I eased off the bed and peeked outside. All clear. My feet hit the ground running and it took next to no time to get out of the dorm building. Through the courtyard, past the cafeteria and into the infirmary.

Darkness fell around me as I shut the door. Nobody was in the place, it was completely deserted. Thank fuck. I made my way to the medical storage room and tried the door. Locked. _Shit._

"Time to practice some skills, Rose," I muttered to myself and pulled a bobby pin out of my hair. I stuck it in the lock and moved it around for a couple of minutes till I heard the distinct _click_ I was waiting for. I turned the handle and pushed the door open.

I walked along the isle, looking at various boxes of pills as I did. _Bingo_. I picked up the small box and read the label quickly, just to make sure I had the right one. Then I grabbed the other seven boxes and ran back to my room, shutting the doors carefully behind me.

"Come on, just do it already," I mumbled. I went through all eight boxes of pills and popped each one out into a pile. I grabbed a bottle of water from my desk and put the first pill in my mouth.

The water stopped halfway to my lips as I hesitated. Was this really the right way to do this? I was still early in my pregnancy so the morning-after pill may still work if I took enough - hence the many boxes. My eyes closed, the water touched my lips and the first pill went down. So did the next, and the next until I had about three little white pills left.

"Rose? Are you in there?" I froze. Dimitri's voice had sounded through the door and his knocks followed suit. "Lissa told me you needed me but you weren't at hers when I checked. Rose?"

I looked at the door longingly, wishing I wasn't in this situation, wishing I wasn't doing this to myself and our child while he was just the other side of the wood.

_Rose, please, you need to speak to Dimitri. He's worried. I didn't tell him anything and he needs you to tell him. This has to be talked through,_ I heard Lissa say through the bond.

Tears fell down my cheeks silently as I swallowed the last pill and sat back against the bed. Voices were once again outside my door.

"I can't find her. Is she in there?" Lissa's voice.

"If she is, she isn't answering."

"I'll get Adrian, he'll be able to find her aura easily because it's so dark normally," footsteps away. I walked to the door and put my ear against it, imagining I could hear Dimitri's breathing on the other side.

I'd been standing like that for a few minutes when a sharp pain hit me, low in my stomach. I gasped and doubled over. It didn't go away and, if anything, intensified. I fell over sideways, curling into a fetal position clutching my stomach as I did. The world began to blur and fade round the edges of my vision.

"Yeah, she's in there," I could faintly hear Adrian's voice. "Wait-" a moment of silence. "Get that door open, something's wrong!"

A bang made the door shudder.

"Why? What do you mean? How can you tell?" Lissa voice was panicked. Another bang.

"Her aura - it's fading," a pause, then another bang, louder than the first two made my door creak and groan.

I'm sure more words were spoken but I couldn't hear them. Blackness took over my vision and I felt my body go limp.

Somewhere through the black fog over my mind I heard a crash followed by an ear-splitting scream.

The pain and dark took over.


End file.
